After The Night's Fear
by TrueLoveIsReal
Summary: Hijack Slash. Pitch sends Hiccup a nasty nightmare. How do you forget seeing the one you love, die in front of your eyes?


**Okay, so this is for blazelight790. They wanted Jack comforting Hiccup either about his leg, or after a nightmare. I tried the first, and it was like, "No, I'm going to suck epic!" So I went with the second. I think I focused too much on the nightmare, and not the comforting, but whatever. And in the nightmare, I think I made Jack too much of a damsel in distress. However, it's a dream. They are not always realistic...**

**I Do Not Own Rise Of The Guardians Or How To Train You Dragon.**

**After The Night's Fear**

_ "Just let me in, Hiccup." The tall, lanky, deathly pale man said as he drug a finger over Hiccup's freckled cheek. "I can make you feel like you've never felt before."_

_ "No you can't!" Hiccup pushed the man away in disgust. "Jack, Jack's the only one who can do that."_

_ The man's face clouded over in rage. "Fine, have it your way. But where __**is **__your Jack now?" The man disappeared in a cloud of smoke. A few feet away, Jack rose from the ground. He was gagged, bleeding, and bound to a chair._

_ "Jack!" Hiccup cried, running towards the young man. Just when he was within arms reach, Jack fell back into a pit of black shadows. "Jack! Come back!"_

_ "Oh, he can't do that, little Viking." The man appeared from another pool of black. In his arms was Jack. He was struggling, and iced tears were falling from his blue eyes. _

_ "Hiccup," Jack managed to say, even though his mouth was covered by a hand. "Save me..."_

_ "Yes Hiccup," The man melted away, taking Jack with him. "Save him." The man's voice came from behind Hiccup. The young man whipped around. Now, the man was slowly kissing along Jack's neck. Jack's tears grew in number. _

_ "Don't touch him!" Hiccup lunged at them, attempting desperately to get Jack away from him. Only for a second did his hand make contact. In that very same second, they vanished. "Show yourself! COWARD!"_

_ "Oh Hiccup, I am no coward." The man was right in front of Hiccup now. There was a knife in his hand. He began to slowly stab it into Jack's chest. "I am your worst nightmare." Hiccup tried to reach Jack, but he couldn't move. _

_ The knife was fully sheathed into Jack's chest. Blood began to trickle out of the corner of his perfectly shaped lips. Jack's eyes began to dim._

_ "No!" Hiccup cried. When the man vanished with a cackle, so did the hold on Hiccup's body. He caught Jack as he fell to the ground. "J-Jack, no..." His voice wavered from the tears he cried. "Stay, stay with me."_

_ "Hiccup," Jack coughed up blood. The wound in his chest was mortal. There was no way he's survive. "W-why couldn't you save me?"_

_ "I'm s-sorry. I'm so, so sorry Jack." He was sobbing now, hugging Jack close to his heart._

_ "I," Jack coughed again. Blood now covered his entire chin. "I love you Hiccup."_

_ "Jack, don't leave! I need you. I love you..." Hiccup's heart broke the minute the like in Jack left. "N-no Jack, c-come back. Come back to me..."_

_ Everything faded, and it turned as bright as the morning light. _

Hiccup shot strait up, into sitting position. He was breathing heavily, and he was in a cold sweat. Tears clouded his vision.

He was home, in his bed. Pitch was no where to be seen. From outside, hiccup could hear Berk going on, like it usually did, while he was plagued by nightmares. Slowly, Hiccup got to his feet. Jack's lifeless face flashed in front of his eyes, and he fell. The pain was unbearable. He couldn't breath, he couldn't see. It was all so real. Jack was dead. He had seen Pitch kill him...

"Hiccup!" At that moment, Jack flew in the window. He saw the Viking, crumpled on the floor. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

Jack threw his arms around Hiccup, trying to comfort him. "No," Hiccup sobbed. "Stop it Pitch, you've done enough."

Jack held Hiccup's face in his hands. The young man's eyes were far and distant. "Hic, it's me. Wake up."

"Jack, he killed you. I couldn't do anything." Hiccup clung to Jack, as if he would disappear if he let go. "It was so horrible..."

"_Pitch..._" Jack said. his voice was no over an angry whisper. "It was just a nightmare. I'm alive. Pitch would never be able to kill me."

"Jack..."

"Hiccup, believe in me."

Those few words lifted Hiccup's spirit. "I believe in you Jack. I always will."

**Is that what you wanted? I hope it is! If you guys have a request, I'll do my best. Just tell me what you want!**

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


End file.
